L'interwiew de mes rêves
by Shahines-a new csi
Summary: J'ai rêvé d'interwiewer Gil et Sara pour tenter de connaître enfin le secret de leur réussite amoureuse...


**Une interwiew de rêve.**

**Note de l'auteur :**

**Pourquoi ne pas interwiewer nos geeks favoris le temps d'un rêve?...**

**Shahines.**

**Résumé :**

**Le temps d'un rêve,je pars à la rencontre de Grissom et Sara pour tenter enfin de connaître le fin mot de leur histoire...**

L'idée m'est venue comme ça,d'un coup,un beau matin.

J'ai éteint mon réveil lorsqu'il a sonné vers six heures quinze puis,comme souvent le lundi matin,je me suis rendormie aussi sec.

La veille,le dimanche soir,j'avais,comme toujours,regardé ma série fétiche et,comme c'était souvent le cas à chaque diffusion,je m'étais encore couchée très tard,vers une heure du matin en sachant pertinament que je devais me lever tôt le lendemain.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que mon rêve commença.

Comme la plupart d'entre vous,je me suis toujours posée des questions sur comment Gil et Sara vivaient leur relation amoureuse au quotidien.

A force de passer mon temps à écrire des histoires sur eux et à étudier leur vie en long,en large et en travers,voilà à présent que je me mettais à en rêver!

Je me suis levée et je me suis dit "suis-je bête? Je vais aller les voir et leur demander quel est le secret de leur réussite amoureuse..."

D'accord,nous ne parlions pas la même langue mais j'avais tout de même les bases minimum pour pouvoir leur poser mes questions et de toute façon,ce n'étais qu'un rêve.

Je me suis donc préparée puis j'ai appelé l'aéroport pour réserver mon billet pour Las Vegas et j'ai appelé plusieurs hôtels du coin,cherchant à réserver une chambre pour les deux nuits que je comptais y passer.

C'était très cher mais peu importait,je me débrouillerai avec ça plus tard.

Je partais dans vingt-quatre heures,ce qui me laissait le temps de me préparer à ce drôle de voyage.

J'étais très excitée à l'idée de partir à leur rencontre et avais vraiment hâte de découvrir enfin tous leurs secrets ou presque.

Cette attente me brûlait de l'intérieur,j'étais angoissée et impatiente à la fois.

Finalement,la journée du lendemain arriva plus vite que prévue et j'étais enfin assise près du hublot dans l'avion qui m'emmenait très loin de chez moi.

Je n'aurais jamais pris cet avion s'il ne s'était pas agi de mon couple favori car j'ai toujours eu très peur de ce moyen de transport.

En plus,le plus ennuyeux était que je devais attendre cinq bonnes heures à New-York,seule escale avant d'arriver à destination.

Lorsque j'arrivai enfin à Las Vegas,il faisait nuit depuis longtemps.

Pour passer la nuit dans un hôtel convenable,il a fallu que j'aille dans un endroit un peu à l'écart de la ville pour payer moins cher,vu que je n'avait pas trop les moyens.

Avec le décalage horaire,j'ai dormi longtemps,je me réveillai le lendemain vers midi.

J'ai déjeuné rapidement puis j'ai appelé un taxi qui m'emmena vers le LVPD,où j'espérai y rencontrer Gil et Sara.

L'endroit était immense,je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi grand.

Pourtant,à la télévision,il paraissait plus petit.

Soudain,je me dis que j'aurais peut-être dû appeler avant de venir mais j'étais trop pressée d'aller à la rencontre de mon couple favori pour penser à réaliser cette simple formalité.

Beaucoup de gens que je ne connaissais pas circulaient dans tous les sens devant moi,tel un défilé de fourmis dans une fourmillière.

Heureusement,je reconnus sans peine Judy à l'accueil.

_-Bonjour Judy,je m'appelle Shahines et je souhaiterai parler à Sara Sidle et à Gil Grissom s'il vous plaît..._

Elle me regarda d'un air très surpris,pourtant,je pensais avoir été claire avec elle.

_-Vous leur voulez quoi?..._me demanda-t-elle.

_-Euh...En fait,je suis une touriste française et je les connais bien car,comme vous le savez,votre laboratoire est connu à travers le monde...Je voudrais seulement les rencontrer et leur poser quelques questions..._dis-je,maladroite et tremblante.

_-Vous êtes sûre de ne pas être une journaliste au moins?..._

_-Non,bien sûr que non,je vous assure..._

_-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire..._

Elle me fit patienter un moment dans le couloir et là,j'aperçus Catherine qui arrivait accompagnée de Jim.

Je me levai pour aller les saluer,j'étais trop contente de les voir enfin,en chair et en os.

_-Hey,bonjour!...Vous ne me connaissez pas mais moi,je vous connais!..._

Ils se regardèrent,incrédules et me demandèrent,surpris et méfiants :

_-Bonjour...Vous êtes qui?..._

_-Shahines...En fait,je connais bien votre laboratoire et vos aventures,elles sont fantastiques!...Je suis une touriste française et j'écris des tas d'histoires sur Gil et Sara...Je suis venue les voir car j'aimerai savoir comment ils font pour vivre aussi loin l'un de l'autre..._

Jim et Catherine se regardèrent à nouveau entre eux puis Catherine me dit :

_-Dans ce cas,vous savez qu'ils ne partagent pas tellement leurs petits secrets d'alcôve en public..._

Je ris puis leur répondis :

_-Bien sûr que non,ça ne m'intéresse pas,c'est seulement sur leur vie en général,ce qu'ils font,ect..._

_-Gil n'est malheureusement plus ici mais Sara est dans la salle de pause...Viens avec moi,je t'y emmènes...ça ne te dérange pas si je te tutoies?...Tu peux faire pareil avec nous..._

_-Merci,c'est gentil...C'est dommage que Gil ne soit pas là..._

_-Tu sais,ça peut s'arranger...Au fait,tu ne pourras pas rester longtemps,tu n'as pas le droit d'être là à moins d'être témoin ou suspect..._

_-Je sais...Merci beaucoup d'accepter ma visite..._

_-Il n'y a pas de quoi..._

Entre-temps,Judy était revenue mais Jim arrangea les choses me concernant avec elle.

J'aperçus alors Sara à travers la baie vitrée,elle déjeunait apparemment.

_-Sara?...Quelqu'un veut te voir..._dit Catherine.

Sara se leva et me sourit.

_-Bonjour,je suis Sara,à qui ai-je l'honneur?..._

_-Shahines...Je suis ici en visite touristique...Je rêvais de vous rencontrer,ainsi que votre mari..._lui répondis-je,nerveuse.

_-Je n'arrive toujours pas à me faire à cette célébrité...Heureusement,il y a très peu de gens qui viennent jusqu'ici,ça pue trop la mort et le flic..._m'expliqua-t-elle,toujours souriante.

_-Je peux vous voler du temps pour quelques questions?...Elles ne sont pas trop personnelles,c'est juste que..._commençais-je alors.

_-J'ai compris...Vous devez certainement savoir que Gil est parti pour le Pérou et qu'il ne reviendra pas avant un bon mois...Cependant,je peux peut-être m'arranger pour une rencontre à trois via Skype..._me proposa-t-elle spontanément.

_-Oh chic alors,je vous remercie beaucoup,ça me touche énormément!..._m'écriai-je,heureuse.

Sara me demanda de repasser la voir en fin de journée car elle était toujours sur son cas et n'avait pas fini de travailler dessus.

Elle avait une autre pause de prévue et,ça tombait plutôt bien car elle avait justement prévu de contacter Gil à ce moment-là.

Je la remerciait encore puis je repartis comme j'étais venue,avec des rêves plein la tête.

Je passai ainsi la journée à tourner en rond en ville,la visitant en même temps mais ne parvenant pas à me concentrer tellement j'étais impatiente de revoir Sara et de rencontrer le plus sexy de tous les hommes que j'allais enfin avoir la chance de connaître.

Ce moment finit par arriver et vers dix-sept heures,j'étais de retour mais dans le bureau de Sara cette fois.

Elle m'accueillit chaleureusement puis je m'installai près d'elle devant son ordinateur portable ouvert.

Gil apparut rapidement à l'écran,je me figeai et restai bouche bée un long moment,incapable de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit tellement je le trouvai beau et à croquer.

_-Bonsoir chérie...Tu me présente à ta nouvelle amie?..._demanda Gil,un sourire aux lèvres et me saluant de la main au passage.

_-Je te présente Shahines,c'est une touriste française qui connait bien nos aventures et qui rêvait de nous rencontrer tous les deux..._répondit Sara.

_-Ah bon?...Vous n'êtes pas journaliste au moins?..._me demanda-t-il,septique.

_-Non,pas du tout et je ne suis pas venue pour vous ennuyer mais pour connaître le secret de votre réussite amoureuse..._expliquai-je alors comme je le pouvais.

_-Euh...J'espère que vos questions ne serons pas trop intimes,n'est-ce pas?..._demanda-t-il avec insistance.

_-Non,ça n'a pas d'intérêt pour moi puisque je vous fais faire tout ce que je veux dans mes histoires..._répondis-je avec un sourire en coin et faisant éclater de rire Sara.

_-D'accord...Je vous écoutes alors..._dit-il,plus confiant.

_**Moi**__-Voilà...D'abord,j'aimerai savoir pourquoi vous avez finalement décidé de tout quitter pour votre femme?..._

_**Gil**__-Euh...En fait,j'ai fini par réaliser qu'en ne prenant pas de décision,j'avais définitivement perdu Sara...Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais mais,comme toujours,j'ai été incapable de m'exprimer clairement avec elle..._

_**Moi**__-Comment a-t-elle réagi lorsque vous l'avez rejointe au Costa-Rica?..._

_**Gil**__-Nous sommes finalement parvenus à nous expliquer...Cela n'a pas été très facile mais le temps que nous avons passé ensemble là-bas nous a enfin permis d'éclaircir les choses entre nous et de reprendre notre histoire là où nous l'avions laissée..._

_**Moi**__-Quel genre de mariage avez-vous eu?..._

_**Gil**__-Oh,très simple...Nous nous sommes dit oui devant un représentant officiel de la loi accompagné de deux de nos compagnons de voyage du moment...C'est une journée que je n'oublierai jamais..._

_**Moi**__-Comment parvenez-vous à vivre sur une aussi longue distance aujourd'hui,après tout ce que vous avez dû traverser pour être enfin réunis?..._

_**Gil**__-Sara et moi ne voulions pas d'un mariage classique...Nous nous sommes très vite rendus compte que nous nous étouffions mutuellement au bout d'un certain temps et que c'était peut-être l'une des raisons qui nous poussaient à nous séparer comme cela s'était déjà produit auparavant avec Sara...En plus,nous nous sommes rapidement habitué à ce mode de vie et pour rien au monde,nous ne changerions cela..._

_**Moi**__-Oui mais si un jour,vous souhaitiez fonder une famille?..._

Gil et Sara se regardèrent,surpris par ma question.

Sara me répondit alors :

_-Euh,en fait,nous n'avions encore jamais abordé ce sujet...Tout ce que je peux dire,c'est que ce n'est pas compatible avec notre mode de vie actuel..._

_**Gil**__-C'est jute mais pourquoi pas tenter l'expérience au moins une fois?...Je sais qu'un jour,nous en reparlerons et nous prendrons une décision ensemble quand ce moment-là sera venu..._

_**Moi**__-Il faudra faire vite alors car,si je ne me trompe pas Sara,tu vas avoir quarante ans l'an prochain..._

_**Sara**__-Je sais...Nous vous tiendrons informés en temps et en heure,promis..._

_**Moi**__-Merci...Une dernière chose,juste pour clore ce chapitre...si vous me le permettez,ce sera vraiment la seule...comment faîtes-vous pour rester aussi longtemps loin de l'autre,je veux dire...sur le plan intime?..._

Sara et Gil échangèrent un autre coup d'oeil entendu puis Sara me répondit,un petit sourire en coin :

_-Gil et moi avons nos petits secrets pour passer du temps ensemble en dehors du travail...Je te rassure,nous nous aimons comme n'importe quel couple seulement,pour nous,c'est un peu différent,c'est tout...Nous sommes plus âgés,nous avons une certaine expérience de la vie et notre propre conception du couple harmonieux...Nous satisfaisons nos besoins naturels à notre façon et pas forcément comme tout le monde...Ce n'est pas parce que nous restons des mois sans nous voir physiquement que ça y est,on va voir ailleurs si j'y suis...Nous supportons cet aspect de notre vie car nous assumons notre choix...Chacun voit midi à sa porte..._

_**Moi**__-Je vous remercie du fond du coeur d'avoir accepté de répondre à mes questions...Mes lecteurs vont être très contents d'avoir enfin le fin mot de l'histoire vous concernant...Je suis tellement heureuse de savoir que vous avez fini par vous marier et que rien ni personne ne va vous séparer,enfin,j'espère..._dis-je avec un grand sourire illuminé. _Au fait,j'allais oublier...Gil,vous êtes vraiment quelq'un de très charmant et de très sexy...J'espère que vous ne raserez plus jamais votre barbe et que vous et Sara resterez ensemble pour toujours..._

_**Gil**__-Merci Shahines,ça me touche beaucoup...Je vous souhaite bon courage pour la suite...Au fait,dîtes-moi...Vous comptez publier nos aventures?..._

_**Moi**__-Non,je ne pense pas mais vous pouvez les lire sur un site qui s'appelle Fanfiction..._

_**Sara**__-Alors ça veut dire que tout le monde connait notre vie?..._

_**Moi**__-Celle que j'imagine pour vous...Je vous préviens cependant,je vous fait passer pour des show-lapins et vous faire vivre de drôles d'histoires..._

_**Sara**__-Tant que ce n'est pas réel..._

_**Moi**__-Bon,eh bien,je vais vous laisser vous retrouver...J'ai vraiment été ravie d'avoir eu la chance de passer un peu de temps avec vous...Je vous remercie infiniment...Bon courage Gil et à toi aussi,Sara!..._

_**Gil et Sara**__-Toi aussi..._

Sara et moi échangeâmes une rapide bise puis je quittai le bureau non sans me retourner,une larme au coin de l'oeil.

J'avais enfin eu ce que je voulais,les voir et les interwiewer en personne.

Je me suis alors réveillée en sursaut et m'aperçus qu'il ne s'était écoulé qu'un quart d'heure entre la sonnerie de mon réveil et maintenant.

Je réalisai alors que ce que je venais de vivre n'étais qu'un rêve,un doux rêve que je voulais seulement vous donner la chance de partager tellement c'était beau et miraculeux...

**FIN.**


End file.
